fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Voice Actor List/@comment-31760473-20170908044836/@comment-33069457-20170921125729
25. B-but, Nitocris was supposed to be superior than ozy too, because Nito is technically way older than him right? 26. Yes I did. 28. I might give it a try someday, I'd so many backlog anime/LN/Manga at the moment tho. 31. Tomato? hahaha 32. P-E-R-F-E-C-T lol hahaha, yes, I know the original Red Riding Hood by Grimm something. almost all those fairy tales were dark to begin with, like Cinderella and Snow White. 33. Yeah I heard some rumours about Gareth being a female, not sure, still waiting for Morgan or Proto Merlin tbh. 34. Wait. she appeared in Babylon? thought her role was in Extra CCC.anyway... MIMORI? I prefer Suzune from Senran Kagura tho. yeah totally fit. 35. wait, Peshtur huh, I know this name, Epic Of Gilgamesh? But I kinda forgot what's her role there except from being a concubine to her brother?but i think Riho-san isn't a good choice for her VA. 36. B-b-but... her kikyo char is a bitch, tho I love her Pannibal from SukaSuka. but why not, I like her voice a bit. 37. I think this might be ok, If she will do a little bit Gankyou-ish voice from Joshiraku, damn I miss this anime, might rewatch sometimes. 38. Hmm, Well considering that I really like Nozomi for some unknown reason, I'd really love to. But I'd prefer a closer voice to Mamiko since Aife and Scath is sisters. but why not, make her a bit loli than scath then it'll be fine. maybe. 39. Can we agree that Shikandi will appear as "Shikhandini" so he is still a girl? other than that, I'm good XD 40. Might be a good Idea, perfect for Rei Kugi's Nobu, one a little-serious voice while Nobu is you know, she was voiced by tsundere queen after all. 41. Weird, why there's onion cutting ninja here? damn it, But I don't think she is a good fit for kaguya hime, i mean Kaguya-hime was usually portraited as a loli right? unless we'll be doing some matura kaguya then her voice is really good, Her Suzune from Mahouka is actually nice, but less emotion, just like kaguya. 42. I really like her Yusa (Charlotte), Sharo (Gochuumon) and Rikka (Chuunibyou), and none of them are fit to be a saint, so I'm not quite sure about this one. 43. Odysseus huh, Well everytime I think about Odysseus, I always remember him from Grand Chase, also Squall voice will be really nice for him tbh NOTE: Sorry for the delay, Kinda busy farming on nerofes in the last 2 days, NEED. THAT. BLOODY. SKILLSTONES. FOR. FREE. SR. good think i manage to farm 100 or so within just 2 days, damn my finger is numb after nerofes. anyway, here's my reply. NOTE 2.0: Can you think a servant that will fit Imai Asami? I really like her Tsubaki's voice from BlazBlue, tbh, Tsubaki is my favorite char from BB series along with Nu and Es, and her attitude/voice while in Izayoi form is really nice, I love her.